


Together

by Dellessa



Series: Night Cycle Verse [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8.Night!Verse: Silverstreak/Drift/Wing/Deadlock -Bonding night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



“We’ll bring you into the bond slowly,” Wing smiled down at Silverstreak. He leaned over, pressing his lips against Silverstreak. He kissed him gently, kissed him until Silverstreak’s fans whirred to life, and the little mech was whimpering beneath him. “So beautiful.” 

Drift and Deadlock moved close, pressing against either side of the small Praxian. They caressed his thoracic ports until they slip open along each side. 

Silverstreak moaned as they both jacked in. Protocols flashed across his HUD as he reached past his firewalls, and then they were there with him. Their presence was warm, and persistent. It made his fans tick up a notch just as much as the way Wing’s lips on his spark plates made his frame hot. Terribly hot. He executed to the command to let them unfurl, whimpering as Wing ghosted a finger across the corona, and moved closer.


End file.
